The Demigod Interview Show
by ImaginativeGirl1
Summary: Want to see your favourite seven demigods of the prophecy be interviewed? You have come to the right place! Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Jason, and Frank will be interviewed. Note: Takes place during the Mark of Athena.
1. Percy

**Hi! This story will be about a demigod interviewing the seven demigods from the Great Prophecy. Percy is going to be interviewed first. Please review! And enjoy!**

* * *

Interview with

PERCY JACKSON,

Son of Poseidon

AKA SEAWEED BRAIN

Name: Percy Jackson

Nickname: Seaweed Brain

Age: 16 almost 17

Status: Half-blood, son of the Big Three

Hometown: New York, New York

Favourite Color: Blue

Weapon of Choice: Riptide

* * *

It was dark times for ace reporter Emily Brown. Lately, she hasn't been able to get some decent news. Every time she was close to discovering something, the answer slips away. It was either she was too late because she was beaten by her rivals or she hit a dead end. She needed something new and fast.

Emily Brown is a demigod working for the god of travel and thieves Hermes. Hermes hired her for her wonderful skills and because he's her father. Emily is really good in the art of espionage.

Hermes wanted her to find some big news for her by the end of the week to bring up the ratings for his show, _Hermes Action News_. If she doesn't find something quick she will be fired. And that would end her dream of becoming a reporter.

Emily sat at her desk in her office. Her office was located on Mount Olympus, located on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Hermes made sure she was offered extra protection because of her role. She was crucial for the gods' entertainment.

She typed quickly on Google desperately trying to find some mystery to solve. Something she could use for her father's show. Normally, she would ask her father for help, but lately he has been too busy. The problem was the gods rarely interact with demigods anymore because of Zeus. Zeus was the whole reason for why the gods have turned their backs on their kids.

She sighed. Nothing. She couldn't find anything.

She closed the internet browser and saw her screen saver. It was picture of Emily and her friends at Camp Half-Blood, the safest place to be for a demigod.

"I wish I could be there," she said softly. "Camp Half-Blood would be way better than here. Dealing with the Ares kids is better than being stuck with no lead."

Suddenly, an idea came to her. She left her office and ran towards the gigantic fountain on Mount Olympus. Fortunately for Emily, there was rainbow reflecting from the water.

She searched for a drachma in her pocket and threw it at the rainbow.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Please show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood," she said.

Suddenly, a mist appeared showing her Chiron. He was in his office listening to old fashioned music. He noticed her and said, "Hello, Emily. How is everything so far? Any interesting news?"

"Hi Chiron!" she said cheerfully. "I need your help. I have some new ideas for my father's show. First off, where are Percy, Annabeth, and Grover?"

"Grover is on his quest promoting nature. Annabeth and Percy are on a quest," he explained.

"Oh, I see," she said. "Is this the next Great Prophecy?"

"I'm afraid so," he replied. His expression was very grim. Prophecies tend to have bad endings for some demigods. And a Great Prophecy always leads to something extremely dangerous.

"Why do you need them?" he asked her interrupting her thoughts.

"I decided to do an interview," she explained. "Something new for a change."

"That's a good idea," he said clearly impressed. "As long as you don't interrupt them from their quests I don't mind it. Use Iris messaging to find out where they are. Then interview them at a good time."

"Thanks Chiron!" she exclaimed. The call ended because five minutes is given per drachma.

Emily returned back to her office and made some rearrangements. She called in her camera-person to tape the interview live. Robert, her camera-person, arrived shortly with his equipment. He was also the son of Hermes and preferred to be called Bob. They packed their things and got a plane ride to Charleston, South Carolina.

That was where the seven demigods of the Great Prophecy were located.

* * *

Emily found the first demigod she was hoping to interview. Percy Jackson.

While she was searching for the right moment to "borrow" him, Bob was decorating their hotel room to make it look professional for the interview.

She found Percy walking around Charleston Harbor in Charleston, South Carolina. She hid behind the palm trees and watched as he jumped into the water.

After waiting for thirty minutes, she had lost her patience. Who knew a son of Poseidon can stay underwater that long? She decided to go with plan B.

She ran to the nearest mansion, took a deep breath, and yelled, "Help! Save me! A minotaur!" Fortunately, no mortals were around to see her make a fool of herself.

Just as expected Percy quickly swam back to the surface and ran towards the sound of her yelling. Once he turned to the mansion she was hiding at she injected something on his arm.

A shock of realization appeared on his face as he became weak. He hit the grass, unconscious.

"Tut tut," she said. "Percy, you need to work on your fatal flaw. Loyalty to help others."

* * *

Emily was glad that he woke up once they arrived at the hotel room.

"So glad you are awake," she told him. Percy was still holding his head in pain. "Please have a seat. And, my name is Emily Brown."

He did as he was told and was offered Pepsi. Once he was done he said, "What was that all about?"

Emily grinned, "Welcome to the all-new program that's being aired on _Hermes Action News_! You're going to be the first interviewee in my interview. Isn't that exciting?"

"So, Hermes part of this? I'm going to have a word with him," he said. "Was the whole faking you're in trouble and injecting me with poison necessary? I have an important quest to do. You risked the fate of the world going into Gaea's hands!"

"Yes it was necessary. It's important that everyone knows about their favourite heroes. And sorry about the stunt I pulled on you, I needed to grab your attention-"

"You could've asked you know?" he interrupted. "I'm always willing to help my admirers."

"Ha ha, very funny," she said. "Don't be full of yourself. Anyways, I already know about your little quest. Don't worry you won't be missed. No one will notice you're gone. By the way, Chiron liked my idea."

"What?!" he asked astonished. "Why on earth would he agree to this?"

"We live in three minutes," Bob informed her.

"Alright, no more questions," she told Percy. "This won't take long. All you have to do is answer my questions honestly. Believe me I know. I'm the daughter of Hermes." She grinned evilly at him.

"What if I don't answer you?" he challenged.

"Then you'll be given to the Romans. They desperately want you as their prisoner," she said. "Plus you can't leave this room. You'll have to fight me, and let me warn you. I'm way better than Luke Castellan."

"Alright, alright, no need to threaten. I'll go along with your little game," he said.

"Good," she said satisfied by his response.

"And we're live," Bob announced.

Emily sat down in the plush chair right across from Percy and said, "Welcome to Emily's Interview! I'm your host Emily Brown, daughter of Hermes. Today we have a very special guest…the one and only Peter Johnson!" Bob clicked a button on his remote that made the sound of a crowd cheering.

"Actually, it's Percy Jackson," he replied. "Have you been hanging out with Dionysus?" Bob made the sound of laughter appear.

"My bad, Percy," she said. "No need to bring our party-loving god into this?"

"Now your first question," she said. "Who are the other demigods on this quest?"

He hesitated not sure if he could trust her. "That's classified information," he said flatly.

"That answer is unacceptable. If you want to return to your friends you must answer every single question," Emily told him.

"Fine," he said giving in. "There's me, of course, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, and Jason."

"Why did you say Jason's name last? Are you jealous of the son of Zeus?"

"What? No! Of course not!" he protested.

"Denial," she said in a sing-song voice.

"You're being ridiculous, Emily. Next question please."

"Okay, what's going on between you and Annabeth? Why did you say her name right after yours?"

"She's my girlfriend. Now, can you please ask some better questions?" he said annoyed.

"Relax dude," she replied. "Now, how is your quest going along? Should we be worried about that fact that you can fail?"

"Yes, I mean –no not at all. We will succeed, even if it's the last thing we'll do," he replied. "And our quest was going along fine until someone interrupted it." He gave Emily a dirty look but she pretended not to notice.

"What's your favourite part of Camp Half-Blood?" she asked.

"Is this going to be that last question? I have places to go and a world to save," he said impatiently.

"I ask the questions around here. Now answer!" she ordered.

"My favourite part of camp is spending time with my friends and enjoying the activities."

"What's your favourite activity?"

"Either sword-fighting or Capture-the-Flag."

"I have some good news! This is the last question since we're running out of time," she told him.

"Finally!" he exclaimed.

"What advice would you give to a person who just found out he was a demigod?"

"Listen to Chiron. He's a really good teacher," he said.

"Aw, that's so sweet. That's the first nice comment I heard you say all day," Emily said pretending to tear up.

"Also, watch your back," he warned. "You don't want to be attacked by monsters like her."

"What? Hey! Take that back!" she yelled at him.

While Percy and Emily we're arguing, Bob faced the camera on him and said, "I hope you enjoyed today's show! Check back later for the next installment of Emily's Interview!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Also here are some get to know you questions for you readers:**

**Favourite character:**

**Favourite book in PJO series:**

**Favourite book in HoO series:**

**Favourite series other than Percy Jackson:**

**Favourite Author:**

**Remember to review! And which character do you want me to interview next?**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**I have something to say regarding this story.**

**This story will be put on hold for a little while. **

**I can't continue updating the story at the moment, but I will as soon as possible.**

**I'm so sorry! Especially for my readers who really liked this story. But I will update once I get the chance.**

**So for now I'm going to have this story as "Complete".**

**Lastly, I'm planning on writing a new Percy Jackson story. I'll post that once I have the chapter done.**

**So until then, Bye! And thanks for liking the first interview!**

**~HogwartsFanForever**


	3. Annabeth

Interview with

ANNABETH CHASE

Daughter of Athena

AKA WISE GIRL

* * *

Name: Annabeth Chase

Nickname: Wise Girl

Age: 17

Status: Half-blood

Hometown: San Francisco, California

Interests: Architecture & Ancient Greek

Weapon of Choice: Magic Yankees cap of invisibility & Celestial Bronze Knife

* * *

"Emily! Guess what?" her camera-person, Bob, exclaimed.

Emily was playing on an online virtual world until Bob interrupted her. She turned around and gave him a glare. She hated being interrupted.

"What?" she asked him. "What's so important that you had to ruin my free time?"

"We got 130 views! The interview with Percy Jackson was a hit!" he exclaimed. "Many of our viewers suggested other demigods for you to interview."

"Really? That's awesome! I always knew my talent would be recognized! Who should I interview next?" she asked.

"Well, many people suggested Annabeth Chase. You could interview her," Bob suggested.

"Great idea! Why didn't I think of that? Come on pack your things! We must go immediately!" She started packing some supplies for the trip until Bob stopped her.

"Not so fast, I have some more news."

"What now?" she asked impatiently. No one should ever stop a reporter, or in this case, an interviewer.

"You have a new assistant," he answered.

"I hope she's amazing as me," she said flatly. "If she fails to meet all the necessary requirements then she's fired."

"Wait, how do you know it's a she?" Bob asked suspiciously. "Have you been snooping through my email?"

"Uh, sorry. I had to make sure you weren't evil," she said.

Bob's face turned red with anger. "How dare you? I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend," she told him. "I'm sorry. I'll never do that again. And that's a promise."

"Alright, but if you mess up one more time then I'm out of here," Bob threatened her.

"Okay, dude," she said to him. "Now please continue."

"Anyways, your new partner is named-"

"I'm here!" a girl interrupted. The young demigod walked in without knocking. She kind of looked like Emily, if Emily was a gorgeous supermodel. She had long brown hair and blue eyes and wore the most expensive and fanciest clothing. Emily had always wished for curly hair, unfortunately, she was stuck with boring, straight hair.

She hated her instantly. It wasn't only because she dressed as a model but also, because of the lack of respect.

_She just walked into my office without permission!_ Emily thought angrily. Nobody can act like that around her.

"Who do you think you are?" she told the new girl. "You can't just walk in her without permission! Get outside and act like a lady!"

"Listen Linda," Bob said. "Don't do it. She doesn't mean it-"

"Yes I do mean it!" she interrupted him. "Do it!"

"Whatever," Linda said walking out the door. Seconds later she knocked on the door.

Emily walked over to the door and opened it. "Sit," she said through clenched teeth. Linda did as she was told.

"Emily," Bob started. "This is your new worker, Linda Tomlinson. Linda, this is your boss, Emily Brown."

"Hi," Linda said cheerfully. Emily was surprised that she was acting as if nothing happened. "It's nice to meet you." Linda put out her hand.

Emily refused to take it.

"So Linda," she said. "Who is your parent? Where did you come from? How did you get this job?"

"Settle down Emily," Bob said.

"That's alright Robert," Linda said. "Emily's just curious."

"It's 'boss' to you," she told her.

"Okay 'boss'," Linda replied. "To answer your questions: I'm the daughter of Aphrodite. I come from a small town in Chicago. And Hermes offered me this job."

"Excuse us for a moment," she told Linda. "Come on Bob. We need to talk." She dragged him out the door by his ears.

"What was that all about?" Bob asked as she shut the door.

"Why on earth do I have an assistant? I don't need one! Especially a daughter of Aphrodite," she said in disgust.

"Why not? Are you jealous of her?" Bob grinned.

"Shut up, _Robert_," she teased. Bob hated being called Robert, especially when Emily called him that.

"Hermes thought that you would get more views. Bedsides, we have some serious competition," Bob replied.

As soon as Bob said that, she understood. Hephaestus-TV Broadcasts from Mount Olympus was their biggest rival. It had been around since the 19th century! Her father wasn't trying to torture her; he was trying to make her successful.

_Thank you, father_, she thought, _but couldn't you hire someone a little less snobby_?

"Will you give Linda a chance?" Bob asked his eyes pleading.

"Fine," she gave in. "But, she better not mess up my plans."

* * *

Emily and her gang found the Argo II flying in the sky.

It was a peaceful and cool night. The weather was perfect for hanging outside with your friends or having an outdoor party.

_And the perfect time to kidnap a demigod_, she thought to herself.

The gang was on a helicopter (thanks to her father) following the Argo II, where all seven demigods of the prophecy were located. Bob's brother was the pilot of the plane.

Emily decided that Annabeth would be the perfect demigod to be interviewed next. She could bother Annabeth with questions about Percy and her individual quest.

"Alright guys," she told Bob and Linda. "I'm going to go down there and bring Annabeth on board."

"And how will you do this?" Linda said looing up from her mirror.

_That girl needs to get a life_, she thought. She desperately wanted to tell Linda that but Bob would have a fit.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," she replied. "All you need to do is stay on the helicopter and guard the camera. Also, book us a hotel while you're at it."

Linda looked at her sternly. If looks could kill then Emily would be dead by now.

"Whatever," Linda said applying mascara. "Good luck on whatever you're doing."

"Thank you," she said. Then she turned to Bob. "You will help me get Annabeth."

Emily and Bob went down the ladder and searched the ship for Annabeth.

* * *

Phase one of their plan was very easy. Lucky for them, everyone on the ship was fast asleep.

They found Annabeth sleeping in her room. Emily picked the lock of the room and walked in.

She was astonished at how tidy the room was kept. If she was in Annabeth's place, her room would be a disaster. _How does she find time to clean her room?_ She wondered.

"Okay, we got in," she said. "Now how do we get her out of here?"

"I thought you had a plan!" Bob complained.

"I just said that to shut Linda. We don't a clumsy monkey to ruin the mission," she answered.

"I never thought I'd ever say this," Bob said. "But you are unbelievably rude, way rude than usual." Emily simply ignored him.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of footsteps coming their way. Alarmed, Emily hid in the closet while Bob hid behind a door.

"Guys," Linda whispered walking into the room.

Emily couldn't control herself. She got out of the closet and yelled, "What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on the helicopter!"

Annabeth immediately woke up. She looked startled to see three demigods in her room. She picked up her dagger and said, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Way to go, boss," Linda said shaking her head in disapproval. "You seriously need some lessons on how to spy. Watch and learn."

"Annabeth," Linda said, her voice filled with power. "Drop the dragger." Annabeth obeyed her command; she looked like she was in some sort of trance.

"Follow me," Linda said walking out the door with Annabeth behind her.

Emily couldn't believe her. Not only did she sabotage the mission. She used charmspeak.

Charmspeaking is the ability to influence others with words. It's a very rare gift, and uncommon among demigods but only can be found in the Aphrodite's children.

"Did you know about this?" she asked Bob who still hand his mouth hanging open in shock.

"No, never knew she could charmspeak. It's very rare," Bob answered her.

"This day keeps getting better and better!" she said sarcastically.

* * *

Fifteen minutes before the starting the interview, Emily was in a bad mood.

She was really mad at Linda for what she did back at the Argo II. First, Linda disobeyed her orders. No one disobeys Emily. Second, she made her look like a fool. Emily wasn't going to let Linda get away with this.

The good news was she had a brilliant plan.

Another thing that was bothering her was Bob. Bob was always on her side. He was her best friend. But now, she felt like rotten food. She felt useless. Bob was spending all his time with Linda.

_Maybe I am jealous_, she thought. Then she shook her head. No, she can't be jealous. She was just tired and frustrated. She would feel better after interviewing Annabeth.

Annabeth was sitting down on one of the white couches in the hotel room. They would be having their interview here. There were two couches. Emily was desperately hoping she'd get one all for herself. Unfortunately, Linda had to sit right next to her.

"We're live in five minutes," Bob announced.

"Linda," she ordered. "Return Annabeth back to her original state."

"Fine," Linda replied snapping her fingers and Annabeth was out of her trance.

"And remember don't be annoying. Don't interrupt me."

"Okay, calm down boss," Linda told her. "Everything will be just fine."

"What am I doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"You're going to be my second interviewee. I already interviewed your boyfriend," Emily told her.

"Really?" Annabeth asked. "And I thought Percy was just making up stories…"

"Percy told you?" she asked her voice rising. She made a mental note to herself to make her interviewee sign a contract.

"Of course," Annabeth asked. "And I know I can't lie because you'll know. But he never told me about this girl." Annabeth pointed at Linda.

"Hi, I'm Lin-" Linda started.

"This is my new assistant Linda Tomas," Emily interrupted her.

"It's Tomlinson," Linda corrected.

"Whatever," she said in the same tone Linda always uses. Linda narrowed her eyes at Emily.

"Okay," Annabeth said sensing the tension. "I can tell that you guys aren't exactly friends yet…"

"And we're live!" Bob announced.

"Welcome back to Emily's interview show on _Hermes Action News_!" Emily said smiling at the camera. "Today we're interviewing Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. By the way, Athena is my favourite goddess, very brilliant indeed."

"It's great to be here," Annabeth said. "Percy told me all about this."

"You are amazing, you know that?" she complimented. "You're so much easier than Percy."

Suddenly, Linda coughed.

"Oh right," Emily said. "And this person is my assistant. Her name is Linda Tomlinson."

"Hi!" Linda said waving at the camera.

"Anyways, on to the first question: how is the quest going along?" she asked Annabeth.

"Well, it's very exciting. It's not every day you can work with Roman demigods. But it's a very difficult task. Like now, I was trying to sleep, but, I was interrupted," Annabeth said accusingly.

"Sorry about that," Emily said sheepishly. "So, what do you think about the Roman camp?"

"Camp Jupiter is amazing! The architecture is breath-taking. I loved the terraced gardens, the fountains and temples, the winding cobblestone streets and gleaming white villas. You know, I'm remodeling the Empire State Building and other places that were affected by the Titan war. I can get many great ideas from the Romans," Annabeth answered.

"Wow, that's fascinating," Linda said. Emily gave her a stern look.

"Nice to know," Emily said, "I'd love to go visit Camp Jupiter. But of course, it'll have to be after you guys defeat Gaea. Next question: how's your relationship with Percy?"

"No offence, but Percy was right, you are nosy," Annabeth told her.

Bob clicked a button that made the sound of laughing audience.

"I know," she said smiling, "it's a gift. But, in order to leave you must answer all my questions."

"Alright," Annabeth said giving in. "It's good. I just can't wait until our mission is over, then I get to spend more time with him."

"Aw, that's so sweet," she told her. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks," Annabeth answered.

"Last question for today since it's so late and you need your rest," she said. "What is the Mark of Athena? Our viewers are dying to know."

Annabeth hesitated, "Well you see, this is classified information. Only the children of Athena can know about this. For the safety of everyone, I can't tell you."

"Okay, I understand," Emily said. "But, can you tell us something brief? I don't want to know the details at the moment. I will ask you later."

"It's basically a quest for a child of Athena. Athena chooses one child every once in a while and they have to find something."

"Okay, thank you, Annabeth. It has been a pleasure having you here," Emily said.

"It was nice to do something normal for once," Annabeth replied.

"I know what you mean," she said agreeing. Emily got up from the couch and took a small remote out of her pocket. She then pressed a big green button.

Suddenly, gallons of chocolate milk leaked out of the ceiling and fell on the couch Emily was sitting on. Linda got up and shrieked from being drenched by the chocolate milk shower. Annabeth and Emily were on the floor laughing so hard.

"That's all folks! Come back next time for the next installment of Emily's interview!" Emily said.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the extremely long wait. I was busy with school and once school ended, my first few weeks of summer were packed with things to do.**

**Don't forget to review! And are any of you guys excited for the Sea of Monsters movie coming out next month?!**

**Here's a little This or That questions you can include in you review. :)**

**1. Percy or Jason?**

**2. Halfblood or Hunter of Artemis?**

**3. Greek or Roman?**

**4. Frank or Leo?**


	4. Frank & Leo

Interview with

LEO VALDEZ & FRANK ZHANG

Son of Hephaestus & Son of Mars

* * *

Name: Leo Valdez

Age: 15

Status: Half-blood

Expert in: Morse code, flying dragons, cracking jokes

Interests: Building things

Favourite Food: Pepper & Beef Tacos

Weapon of Choice: Magic Tool Belt

Name: Frank Zhang

Age: 16

Status: Half-blood

Hometown: Vancouver, British Columbia

Interests: Archery

Dislikes: Snakes & his life

Weapon of Choice: Bow & Arrow

* * *

"Why on earth did you do that?" Bob yelled at her once Annabeth left.

Emily didn't respond. She looked around and saw that nothing was wrong. The place was indeed a mess, but she could always clean it up. No harm was done. Besides, all she did was pull a prank on Linda Tomlinson.

_Wow, Bob doesn't have a sense of humor. No wonder he's always cranky_, she thought.

"Emily," he continued. "What you did was completely irresponsible! You probably ruined the show! Your father might cancel it!"

"Is that all what you care about?" Linda asked in disbelief. She was still drenched from the chocolate milk waterfall. "What about the fact that I'm sticky? This outfit costs more than this entire hotel!" Bob just realized what he said.

"Wait Linda-" he started but Linda walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Way to go Robert," Emily smirked.

Bob faced her and said, "Honestly, sometimes you act like a child. No wonder you aren't a good reporter."

Emily's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what he just said. This was coming from _her_ best friend.

"See you later, traitor," she said stomping to her room.

* * *

The trip back to the Hermes's Action News headquarters had been a silent one.

Tension filled the air. Neither one of them were speaking to each other. Everyone was mad at the other for a certain reason. Bob was mad at Emily for being so childish and pranking Linda on National television. He was also mad at Linda for just running off when he was trying to apologize. Linda was mad at Emily for pulling a prank on her and ruining her hair, nails, and outfit. She was also mad at Bob for only caring about the show and not her.

Emily was extremely mad at both of them. All she did was a simply pull a harmless prank. She couldn't believe what a drama queen Linda was, Linda just overreacted. Emily wasn't happy with Bob's previous comment and for taking her side.

Once they got back to headquarters, they all went their separate ways to rest up for tomorrow. Tomorrow was their first meeting in a long time with their boss. The trio had a meeting with Emily's father, Hermes.

Emily rushed into her office and slammed the door. She sat on the ground and placed her hands on her face. She felt like crying.

_Why is Bob so blind?_ She thought. _It's obvious that Linda is the obnoxious and snobby one around here_.

Emily refused to cry. She wasn't going to give Linda the satisfaction. Even though her plan didn't completely go as planned (she was expecting Bob to laugh as well), she still got revenge on her.

_This is war Linda_, she thought angrily._ I'll make you wish you never came here_.

Emily got up from her position and sat at her desk. She then logged on to her MacBook. Although she wasn't happy about tonight's recent events, she was dying to see how much views their latest episode had.

As soon as she logged on the show's official website, she was astonished. Their latest episode had over 2,000 views in just a couple of hours.

She immediately took out her iPhone, and then frowned.

_Oh right_, she thought sadly, _he doesn't want to hear anything about their latest episode_.

She sighed and logged off of her computer and closed her office door.

She decided to call it a night.

* * *

The following morning, Emily got up and quickly got dressed.

She, along with her "partners", would be meeting her father today. She had to make herself look presentable. They had to make a good impression on him or else her father would shut down the show. Forever.

Emily didn't want that. Especially since she only had two episodes so far. Her dream of becoming a reporter (or in this case an interviewer) would be crushed.

She opened her walk-in closet and browsed through her clothes. She settled on a black skirt, a white blouse, and black flats. She put her hair in a ponytail. She then got out of the closet and straightened the place.

Emily and everyone else who works for her father lives in the _Hermes Action News_ building. The building is 30 stories high with a large penthouse on the last floor. The first ten floors are for the news channel and offices while the other floors are for the employees to sleep, eat, train, and hang out. The building had an entire floor with a food court.

Her apartment room consisted of one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. The entire place was painted a light shade of blue and the furniture was all from the most expensive stores in New York. Her living room had a sofa and a large 60 inch plasma TV. On the corner of her living room was a desk with her MacBook and a chandelier on the ceiling.

Afterwards she ate a quick breakfast of waffles and then left her apartment. She found Bob and Linda already waiting for her outside.

"What took you so long?" Linda asked, impatiently. "We've been waiting for nearly twenty minutes."

_If she can spend most of her time on her appearance, then she can definitely wait for me._

Linda, of course, was overdressed. She was wearing a knee length, one shoulder black dress with sequins and was wearing black heels. She curled her hair and had makeup on. Lastly, she had an oversize purse.

Fortunately, Bob just wore a t-shirt and black pants and had his usual messy, black hair.

"I'm _so_ sorry for being late," Emily said, sarcastically. "You do know we're going to a meeting, not a prom."

"What are you talking about?" Linda asked. "I would _never _wear this to my senior prom. This isn't something you would wear to one. But of course, you wouldn't know that since you have the style of a blind person."

"Come on, let's go to the penthouse," Bob said, before giving Emily the chance to retort.

_Typical Bob_, she thought.

Linda looked at her in disgust and quickly walked towards the elevator with Bob following her.

In the hurry, Linda had dropped her iPhone. Emily quickly picked it up and tried to unlock it. It was easy for her to get into her phone because of her simple password.

_Who would have a password of OOOO? _

She browsed through her phone and then she smirked.

_Perfect, it's time for revenge, Linda._

* * *

As they walked into the penthouse office, Emily tapped Linda on the shoulder.

"What?" she asked, rudely.

"You dropped your phone," Emily said. "Also, I'd like to say that I'm sorry for everything that happened. I wish that we could be friends."

Linda took the phone and eyed her suspiciously. Emily just stared back.

_Please fall for it, _Emily secretly hoped.

"Okay!" Linda said, cheerfully. "Now that we're good friends, I can help you pick out better outfits…"

The trio sat on the plush black chairs surrounding Hermes's desk. Linda sat in the middle and Bob and Emily were on either side.

His office was enormous. The walls were painted a sky-blue color and the floor had royal amber marble tiles. His office was on the penthouse so he had a perfect view of Mount Olympus. In the center of his office was a large glass desk with a leather black chair. Four black, plush chairs were right next to the desk. Surrounding the room was a large amount of filing cabinets.

"Em?" Linda asked. Emily internally cringed at the nickname. She always thought of nicknames being too girly.

"Yes?" she answered. She took a deep breath. In order for her plan to work, she had to be nice.

"Where's your father?"

_How am I supposed to know? Why don't you be patient for once? _She thought to herself. Of course, she didn't say that. She used all her strength not to say that. Instead she said, "He might be a little late. You know with him being the messenger god."

"Okay," Linda said satisfied with her answer.

Bob looked at her strangely. He sent her look saying: _Are you okay?_

She gave him a look saying: _Everything is perfectly fine! _She then smiled and turned around before Bob could figure out what was really going on.

Since Bob and Emily had been friends ever since they were little kids, they were able to communicate with each other without having to say anything.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the elevator door open. Emily, Bob and Linda turned around and they saw a middle-aged man. He had curly black hair, blue eyes, elfish figures, and a sly smile. The man was wearing a black suit and was carrying a briefcase. He was Emily's father, Hermes.

Of course, Hermes was in his mortal form. If he was in his true form, mortals wouldn't be able to withstand the power.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said, sitting at his desk.

"Hey, Dad," Emily said, causally. "What's up?"

"Zeus is being…picky," he answered. "There are so many messages that I need to pass. It's too much. Well, it's great to see you again! Now, to discuss your TV show…"

"What do you think of the show?" she asked, anxiously.

"What I think of the show is…" he paused for dramatic effect.

"Tell me!" she begged.

"…that it's the best thing you've ever done!" he continued. Emily sighed in relief. "The show is phenomenal. I love the questions and I love the prank you included at the end of the second show! Well done, dear."

Emily faced Bob and mouthed: _I told you so. _Bob rolled his eyes at her.

"Now," Hermes said. "What I want you to do is that for the next show, add something…active. Let your interviewee do something other than sit in a chair. Alright?"

"Sure thing, Dad," she replied. "But can I do it after today's show? I already planned out everything. I'll try to add your idea in if I can."

"Do what you want for this episode," he replied. "But for the next episode, I want you to add it."

"Yes sir," she said.

"Good, now, Robert," he said, turning to Bob.

Emily didn't pay attention to what her father was saying to Bob. She knew that this was the perfect time to launch her plan. Linda was too busy paying attention to Hermes to notice what she was doing.

Then she decided against it. It would be better for her to do the plan during the show instead. In front of _everybody._

Emily couldn't wait to start the show.

* * *

After they finished the meeting, Linda and Bob followed Emily to her office.

"Okay guys," she said and gestured to them to sit down. "Here's the plan. We're going to capture-"

"Can we capture Jason? He's really cool," Bob asked.

"Yes, get Jason!" Linda exclaimed agreeing with Bob. _What a surprise…_

"Sorry, guys," she told them. "Jason will be taken later. Right now, he's fixing the ship along with the other demigods."

"What happened?" Bob asked.

"Not sure," she admitted. "But, we're going to capture Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez. They're currently trapped in an underwater prison."

"How are we going to get them?" Linda asked. "I don't want to get my clothes wet."

"Don't worry we're using a submarine provided by my dad."

"That's good," Linda said, relieved.

"And once we're in the water, we're going scuba diving!" Emily said happily. Linda groaned and Bob looked like he didn't really care.

* * *

A sea-green submarine descended in the Atlantic Ocean. Emily, Linda and Bob were inside already dressed in their scuba gear ready to retrieve the two demigods. As Bob's brother, William, steered the submarine, the trio watched the beautiful things they could see underwater through the window.

Underwater was a whole different world. Many different colors were displayed. They saw many schools of fish swimming, giant and colorful coral reefs, and many other sea creatures.

The submarine sank deeper into the ocean and stopped a couple miles away from an underwater town.

"We're here," William told them.

"Thanks for the ride," Emily told him. Then she turned to Bob and said, "Did you bring your equipment?"

"Yes," he said, wearing a large black bag.

"Good."

"Hang on," Linda said.

"Yes?" she asked trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

"Where are we doing the interview?" Linda asked.

"In an underwater cave," she replied. "Don't worry everything we'll be fine. I called them ahead of time."

"Called who?"

"You'll have to wait and see," she said as she got out of the sub. Linda and Bob followed her out and closed the hatch.

They swam towards the underwater town. The town was located near an enormous underwater hill. The entire town was filled with large Greek-style buildings with pearl tiled roofs. There were gardens filled with coral and sea anemones. They saw hippocampus (a combination of fish and horses), eating seaweed, a bunch of Cyclops constructing more Greek-style buildings, and many mermen and mermaids. There was even a training field with sea creatures battling each other with tridents and swords.

"Wow," Linda said. "This is amazing." Emily couldn't help but smile. This place was unbelievable.

Emily stopped swimming and faced Bob and Linda. "We're going inside that building." She pointed to a large marble building with many columns. On the front of the building, in big letters it read: **κεντρικό γραφείο**.

"What does that mean?" Linda asked.

"The central office," Bob explained to Linda.

_Haven't you learned Greek at Camp Half-Blood? Every demigod should know Greek, _she thought to herself.

They swam inside the building and it looked like a regular office building–a reception desk, chairs, and an elevator. The only difference was that the ceiling was covered with phorescent moss which gave the place a blue-and-green glow.

"Welcome!" a deep voice boomed. They turned around to find a large strange-looking creature.

From the waist up, he kind of looked like a centaur. He was a thin, bare-chested dude with green skin, he had a dagger on his belt, a band of seashells strapped across his chest like a bandolier, a scraggly dark brown beard, and long hair tied back in a seaweed bandana. He also had a pair of lobster claws on his head like horns that would snap randomly.

From the waist down he had forelegs of a blue-green horse, towards the back of his horse body morphed into a long fish tail about ten feet long. His tail ended with a rainbow-colored v-shaped tail fin.

"Hi!" Emily said. "You must be Bythos, right?"

"Yes I am," Bythos replied. "Nice to meet you!"

"Excuse me," Linda said. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you?"

Bythos laughed, "Don't worry, it's a common question. I'm an ichthyocentaurs."

"A what?" she asked confused.

"He's a fish centaur," Emily explained. "Now, can we see Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez?"

"Of course! I love your show!" he said. "Follow me."

They followed him outside of the building and towards a massive forest of green kelp. Then they swam through the maze of kelp. If Bythos haven't been with the three demigods, then they would've have been lost.

"Here we are," Bythos said after twenty minutes of swimming. They finally got out of what seemed like the never-ending kelp maze.

"Please…no…more…swimming," Bob said in between breaths.

"Oh, come on, Bob! That was nothing!" Emily told her friend.

"Bob," Bythos said. "It's only a few more feet until we reach the cave."

"Okay," he said, giving in.

They swam towards a huge underwater cave. They went inside the cave and saw many entrances to different rooms in the cave. Each room had a massive abalone shell as its door. The surface of the shell was glistening in pearl, rose, and turquoise.

Bythos went to the third door on the right and opened it.

The room had phorescent moss covering the ceiling, just like the central office. The floor was covered with a carpet of sea urchins. Inside they found two demigods: Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez.

The two demigods looked astonished when they saw Bythos.

"You two," he ordered. "Follow Emily."

"Where are we going?" Leo asked.

"You're going to be interviewed," Emily said grinning.

* * *

Emily took everyone outside of the cave and went to the open field. She grabbed a small blue box from her pocket and placed on the ground. The she touched a button on the side of the box.

She swam back to everyone else and said, "Stay back."

The small box instantly grew and didn't stop growing until it was 25 feet high. From the outside it looked like a regular building.

"Okay guys," she said to all the astonished faces. "Come inside."

"That's so cool!" Leo exclaimed. "You got to show me how to make one."

"Thanks, Leo," she replied. "I'll show you once you guys are done saving the world."

She opened a door that magically appeared on the side of the building and everyone followed her inside. Bythos followed them in order to make sure Frank and Leo didn't disappear. His other reason was to watch the show live.

Inside the building was a large living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. The living room had a platform with four large dark blue plush chairs and a microphone next to each chair. There was large chandelier on the ceiling and the walls were painted a nice shade of sky blue. The rest of the living room was empty.

"Okay Bob," she said taking her scuba gear off. "Set up your equipment in the empty space. Bythos, you could stand next to Bob."

"Em?" Linda asked.

"Yes, Linda?"

"We're not going to interview them in our wetsuits. I can't," Linda replied.

"Go to the bathroom and get changed, then, if you brought clothes with you," Emily told her. "I don't know what the big deal is."

She pointed to Frank and Leo, "Sit on the chairs and don't argue."

"Emily, how do you know who we are?" Frank asked. "I don't think we've ever met before."

"Of course, I know who you are," she replied. "You guys are one of the seven demigods on that great quest. By the way, I'm the daughter of Hermes."

"The daughter of who?" he asked confused.

"It's a Greek god, Frank," Leo said. "Don't you guys learn about the Greek gods at your Roman Camp?"

"We might have if you didn't destroy the camp with your war canon," Frank said, his voice rising.

"Guys!" Emily interrupted. "Please just get along for once in your lives."

* * *

After Linda got dressed everyone took their places.

"And we're live!" Bob announced.

"Hello! Welcome back to Emily's interview show on _Hermes's Action News_! Today, we have a great treat for you. We're going to interview two demigods! Please welcome…Frank Zhang, the son of Mars and Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestus."

"And here's Linda," Emily said gesturing towards her. Linda smiled and waved at the camera. "She recovered from the unfortunate accident from last week's show."

"Anyways," she continued, "onto the questions. So, Frank, please explain to the audience the whole Roman and Greek gods thing. I'm pretty sure they're confused."

Frank smiled like he was glad that Emily asked him and not Leo. "The Greek gods are the originals and over the years they adapted a different form –the Roman counterpart. I won't go into details but, each god has their own Roman form. When they're in there Roman form, they have different personalities. For example, I'm the son of Mars, which is Ares in Greek form."

"Thank you for the great answer, Frank!" Emily said. "Now Leo, what was the best thing you have built."

"I would say the Argo II," Leo answered. "But, I think Festus was the best thing I ever built."

"What's a Festus?" Linda asked.

"It's this dragon I recreated," he replied. "Before I came to Camp Half-Blood, the robotic dragon broke down."

"Interesting," Emily said. "Now, Frank, what do you think of the little room you were in?"

"That wasn't a room, it was a prison!" Frank yelled. "And the worst thing was that I was stuck with this kid."

"Hey!" Leo protested. "At least you weren't trapped at the training center at Camp Fish-blood! You would've been screwed if you battled the merman."

"Wait? Camp Fish-blood?" Emily asked confused.

"Not sure what it's called," Leo said. "But it's that village."

"You think I'm weak?" Frank yelled. "I'll have you know that I-"

"Dudes!" Emily exclaimed. "What's your problem?"

"He held hands with Hazel!" Frank said.

"What?" Leo said. "No-no, that's not the truth. She was showing me a vision! I'm not going to steal her away from you!"

"Okay, you guys have some serious issues," Emily said. "No wonder the ship broke down…"

"The Argo II broke down because we were attacked," Leo told her.

"Moving on," Emily said. "Leo, what was your favourite place you went to so far? And, why?"

"My favourite place was probably when I went to Salt Lake, Utah to find Celestial Bronze. The reason is because I tricked a bunch of nymphs with my awesome disguise. I had a tattoo that said, 'HOT STUFF'."

"Seriously?" Emily asked him in disbelief. "And that actually worked?"

"Yep," he said proudly. "My plans are always brilliant."

"Which is the reason why you destroyed your own ship," Frank mumbled.

Leo ignored him and said, "If you don't believe Captain Leo, then you should ask Hazel."

"AHA! He only liked that place because he was with Hazel!" Frank announced.

"What is your problem, dude? I told you a gazillion times that I don't like her! Get a life!" Leo told him.

"Not again!" Emily complained.

While Frank and Leo argued again, Emily decided that she should do the plan now. Linda was so busy watching them argue that she didn't notice Emily sneak to the kitchen.

Emily took out her own phone and dialed Linda's number from memory. Fortunately for Emily, she had a photographic memory. She then clicked the dial button and waited for Linda's phone to go off.

She put her phone back in her pocket and quickly rushed to her seat. As soon as she sat down she heard Linda's phone go off.

"_Barney is a dinosaur, from our imagination_," the phone rang. Emily changed her ringtone to the theme song they always show on the kids show, Barney.

Leo and Frank stopped arguing and they burst out laughing. Emily couldn't keep a straight face and also started laughing. Even Bythos, the big scary fish centaur couldn't keep himself from laughing. His laugh echoed across the room.

Linda quickly unlocked her phone and placed the phone on vibrate. The song went away. Linda's face was as red as a tomato.

"Nice ringtone, Linda," Emily said. "It really suits you."

Linda glared at her and immediately knew that Emily did it. She got up and yelled as she lunged at Emily. Emily didn't back down and fought back. She tried her best to get Linda off of her.

Bob turned the camera around so it faced him and said, "Due to some…difficulties, this episode is finished. Come back next time to the next installment of Emily's interview show!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!**

**This/That**

**1. Tyson or Grover?**

**2. Apollo or Artemis?**

**3. Clarisse or Luke?**

**4. Reyna or Piper?**


	5. Hazel

Interview with

HAZEL LEVESQUE

Daughter of Pluto

* * *

Name: Hazel Levesque

Age: 13

Status: Half-blood

Hometown: New Orleans

Likes: Riding horses

Dislikes: Boats

Weapon of Choice: A spathaậ€ (a cavalry sword)

* * *

Bob couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Everything was going along perfectly. Their most important meeting with Hermes went extremely well. Hermes approved the show and they were able to continue it. There was also a bonus, Emily and Linda were _actually_ getting along and became fast friends. Unfortunately, that didn't last long.

Bob sighed. He felt like a fool. He should've known that Emily was faking.

_What is Hermes going to say about this? He'll know that there's something up between the two of them._

Bob, Frank, and Leo ran towards the girls and broke apart the fight. Both girls had scratches over their faces and were panting.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Bob yelled. He couldn't stand all the bickering and fighting. "This has to stop, now! You did this on live television!"

"It's not _my _fault," Emily said. "_I'm_ not the one who attacked first."

"You started this!" Linda yelled at Emily. "Honestly, you have the lamest pranks. I thought you were my friend!"

"I never was your friend," Emily replied. "I never even wanted you to come here in the first place. You're nothing but trouble!"

"Stop arguing," Bob interjected. "You guys need to get along. Like it or not, she's part of the team Emily. What is your father going to say once he finds out about this? And Linda, lower your temper. Think before you act."

"Bob," Emily told him, her voice stern. "Try to look at this from my point of view. How would you feel if some random person took over your job? I don't need an assistant. I never had! Tell my father to get rid of her. I'm not going to run a show with a boring and overdramatic person." Emily went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Bob looked at Linda. Her expression was a mix of emotion, disbelief, anger and shock.

"You know what," Linda said. "I know when my brilliance is not wanted. I'll be resigning, right after I talk to her father." Linda left the room and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Wow," Leo said after few minutes, breaking the awkward silence. "I feel bad for you, man. Do you deal with this every day?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Bob replied. "Sorry that you had to view all of this. I don't know what's wrong with them."

"Don't worry about it. This interview was fun. Good luck," Leo said. He then turned to Bythos, who was silent this whole time. "Can we go back to our friends? We have a quest to do."

"Not yet," Bythos replied. "You'll be taken back to your cells. Then you'll be questioned."

"Oh, great," Frank said.

"Bye," Bob said. "Good luck on your quest."

Once Bythos, Frank, and Leo exited the building, Bob sat on one of the chairs. He didn't know what to do. Talking to either one of them won't do him any good. He'll just be yelled at and he _didn't _want to deal with that. They needed to get along in order for this show to function properly. Or else, they'll all be in big trouble.

"Girls," Bob muttered. "Overdramatic creatures."

* * *

Emily felt horrible.

Her body ached and she had many bruises. It had been a long time since she fought someone. The last time she was at Camp Half-blood was a year ago. She was surprised at how good Linda was. Even though she was a daughter of Aphrodite, she knew how to fight.

The trip back to headquarters was silent. Bob refused to talk to either one of them. Emily knew that she messed up –big time. Bob cared so much about this show. He wanted it to succeed. She knew that her pranks were going to raise suspicion. Her father might cancel the show, especially because of what just happened.

Once they entered her office, they found Hermes already there. He was waiting for them. His face was expression less. However, she could tell that he was disappointed. It was an instinct. She knew her father well. He wouldn't come to visit her if it wasn't something serious.

_Oh no, _she thought. _I'm in so much trouble. _

"Sit," he told them, his voice hinting no emotion. They sat in the chairs surrounding her desk.

Emily quickly glanced at the screen of her MacBook. Her father had a video on. She gasped. Her father had watched the show live. He never watched the shows live because of his busy schedule.

Hermes noticed Emily's expression. He turned off the MacBook and began, "Explain to me, why did the interview end like that?"

Silence. No one dared to speak.

"Emily," he said. "Tell me."

Emily sighed. She knew that this wasn't going to end well. _Why couldn't he just yell? Anything is better than retelling the incident. He saw what happened!_

"Well," Emily said. "Linda's phone went off –very rude of her –she should've had it on vibrate. She had the most ridiculous ringtone and that interrupted the interview. Everyone started laughing and she blamed it all on me. That was very rude, if you ask me. She shouldn't accuse people like that."

"Very amusing," Linda said, sarcastically. "It's _so _obvious that it was you. You had my phone before the meeting. My phone is always on vibrate. You had the volume up. I'm not stupid."

Emily opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Hermes. "Emily, you need to learn when to stop. Enough is enough. I don't want to see another prank again."

"But Dad-"

"But nothing," he said. "I don't want hear your excuses." He turned to Linda and said, "Linda, you need to understand that it's natural for a child of mine to pull pranks. I have to admit, I've done far worse things than Emily. Please give Emily another chance. I'm sure Emily won't do anything else. Especially, since her show could possibly be canceled."

"Alright," Linda said. "I don't like to hold grudges. I'll forgive your daughter. What I don't understand is why Robert is not like your other children. He seems more…sane. No offense, Em."

Emily couldn't help but laugh. She got weird stares from the others and stopped.

"Linda," Emily said. "You don't know the real Bob. He was far worse than me when he was a child. He was best friends with Travis and Connor Stoll. They're the most mischievous people at Camp. For some reason, Bob stopped doing practical jokes. He's now into technology."

"The real reason why I stopped doing jokes is because I know the consequences," Bob said. "Emily, they lead to trouble. You and Linda have to get along, for the sake of the show."

"Okay, okay," Emily said. "I promise that I'll try to be nicer. Come on, we have to prepare for the next episode!"

* * *

The private jet hovered over Rome, Italy. It was a beautiful summer day, perfect for interviewing someone outdoors.

Emily was pacing the plane back and forth waiting for the ride to end. For the first time in her life, she was nervous. This interview would be unlike any of the others. If she's lucky, and everything goes well, this would be the best interview she has ever done.

"Don't worry," Bob said. "It'll go fine. I made sure that everything is prepared."

"Are you sure there are no tourists? They'll ruin everything if they're there."

"I'm positive."

Emily relaxed a little. She sat in her seat and ate her lunch. She'd need energy for today's interview. She couldn't interview on an empty stomach.

"Hey Emily," Linda said looking up from her phone.

"Yeah?"

"Are we interviewing Hazel Levesque?"

"Yeah, we are," she replied.

"How are we going to get her alone? Last time I checked, she was with Leo and Frank at some historical place. I don't think we should get her when she's with them. They might persuade her not to go."

"We'll follow them," Emily replied. "We'll wait for them to separate. I'm pretty sure they'll have to separate in order to find what they're searching for. If that plan fails, we could set up a diversion. I'm perfect at creating those."

"Of course you are," Linda told her, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Emily looked up from her sunglasses. _Perfect._

It was a sweltering day and the city was packed with tourists. Emily was ready to pass out from exhaustion. She has been following the three demigods all afternoon. While Linda and Bob had been setting up the trap, she was running around Rome following Leo, Frank, and Hazel.

_Where are the others? _She wondered. Then she remembered that Annabeth had some special quest to do. Percy was probably with her. She noticed that she never saw Jason Grace or Piper McLean. _Oh, well, I'll see those two later once I interview them._

Emily was relieved when the three demigods walked inside an old church. That's where she told Linda and Bob to set up the trap. If they hadn't gone there, then Emily would've called Linda to help persuade them.

She was secretly glad that the plan went well. Even though she promised her father that she would be nice to Linda, she didn't want to spend more time with her than she had to.

The church's main section had a big domed roof. The entrance had the ancient Roman columns, a triangular roof and had a Latin word engraved on the top: **M. AGRIPPA**. The building was the Pantheon. It was built as a temple by Marcus Agrippa to worship the Roman gods. It was burned down and was rebuilt by the Emperor of Rome. The building had been standing for more than two thousand years.

Emily walked inside and instantly felt like she was going to suffocate. Inside the building was worse than being outside. There was no air conditioning in the building and the amount of tourists didn't help.

She followed the demigods and walked deeper into the building. As she followed them, she admired the interior. She found the place breathtaking especially since this place had been rebuilt two thousand years ago.

The marble floors looked like a Roman version of tick-tac-toe. The floors were patterned with squares and circles. On the walls were a plethora of different shrines, statues, and tombs. There was an enormous chamber in the center with a circular rotunda. The light in the building came from a large circular opening at the top.

Emily noticed that they stopped at a red marble tomb with a statue on top. She grinned. They found the entrance all on their own. She prayed that Hazel would go down there alone.

Leo somehow activated the entrance. Emily wasn't surprise because he was the son of Hephaestus, they're good with mechanics. He probably controlled the gears. On the floor, one marble tile slid under another, revealing a hole barely large enough to fit an adult.

She saw the group having a heated discussion. It looked like they were arguing over who should go down there.

She heard Leo say to Frank; "…need to change into something thinner to get through here." Then Hazel scowled.

Eventually, Hazel won the argument. Emily saw her jump down the hole.

Emily took out her cell phone and called Bob, "Get ready; Hazel is coming your way."

* * *

"Okay, we're ready. Meet us there," Bob replied. He closed his cell phone and waited.

The underground tunnel was pitch black. Fortunately, Bob and Linda were prepared. They had flashlights with them. The ceiling of the tunnel was made up of the same marble tiles used for the floor of the building. The stone tunnel was long and seemed like it out stretched forever. The tunnel also had a low ceiling.

Bob heard something hit the ground. He knew it was Hazel because of Emily. He looked at Linda and asked, "Ready?"

"Yes," she said.

As they heard the footsteps coming closer towards them, they shone the light on Hazel. Hazel looked startled to see people, other than herself, down in the tunnels.

"Uh, hi," she told them. "Are you lost?"

"Nope," Bob said. "Hello Hazel, how are you?"

Hazel took a step back. "How do you know my name?"

"You're one of the seven demigods," Linda said. "You guys are pretty famous."

"Oh, that's good," she said, relieved. "You guys are demigods. What are you doing here? It's not safe here."

"Would you like to be a guest star on a TV show?" Linda asked her, completely ignoring her question. "We need great talent, and you're perfect for the show!"

"Pardon? Did you just say a TV show? Sorry, but I'm in the middle of a quest."

"You're still coming anyway," Linda told her. "You have no choice."

"Sorry, but the answer is no," Hazel said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find something…"

"Oh, this won't take that long. You'll be returned to your friends," Linda told her. "Come on, we even have refreshments."

Bob shook his head. He now understood why Linda got on Emily's nerve. Linda needed to learn to speed things up.

"Linda," he said. "Can you do it already? Emily is waiting for us."

"Alright," she sighed. Linda took a deep breath and said, "Follow me."

Hazel reluctantly obeyed her. She was in a trance. Bob was once again surprised. Even though he witnessed Linda charmspeak before, he was always mystified with the power of her voice. No one was able to resist her charmspeak.

"Let's go, Robert," Linda told him.

Bob followed the girls deeper into the tunnel.

* * *

Emily wondered what was taking them so long. She gave them simple intrusions: bring Hazel to the Coliseum.

That's right, the Coliseum. No trip to Rome would be complete without visiting the Coliseum. Emily knew that this would be the perfect setting for her next episode.

The Coliseum was the largest amphitheater built during the Roman Empire. The place used to be called the **Amphitheatrum Flavium. **The amphitheater was built entirely from concrete and stone.

Emily planned on interviewing Hazel on the bleachers of the Coliseum. Afterwards, Hazel would have to do a little challenge. Thanks to Hermes, she would be able to use the entire Coliseum for the show.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw Linda and Bob along with a controlled looking Hazel.

"Finally!" Emily exclaimed. "It's about time!"

"Sorry, someone got a little sidetracked," Bob replied, looking at Linda.

"I suspected that," Emily said.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! I didn't want to use my ability unless it was absolutely necessary," Linda told them.

"Ok, ok, you're forgiven," Emily told her. "Bob, go set up. We have to get ready. Linda, take Hazel out of her trance."

Linda snapped her fingers at Hazel and she returned back to normal.

"I can't believe that! I already told you I can't! Leo and Frank are waiting for me," Hazel said, angrily. Then she looked around at her surroundings. Her anger instantly disappeared. Emily could tell that she was amazed.

"Impressive, isn't it? This is my favorite tourist attractions." Emily said, smiling. "Sit down. You're going to be interviewed."

Hazel did as she was told and asked, "Why are you interviewing me?"

"Because," Emily said as she and Linda sat next to Hazel. "I'm interviewing all seven demigods of the prophecy. I already interviewed Percy, Annabeth, Frank and Leo-"

"Wait, you interviewed the others? When was this?" Hazel asked confused. "I never noticed them gone."

"That's the point," Emily replied. "I took you guys when you were alone so it wouldn't interrupt your quest."

"But you just did! I was about to find something important down there!" Hazel complained.

"And we're live," Bob said, turning on his camera.

Emily turned towards the camera and smiled, "Hello everyone! Welcome to the famous Coliseum in Rome, Italy. I'm Emily Brown, as you all should know, and this is my assistant Linda Tomlinson. Today, we're interviewing the one and only Hazel Levesque! She's the daughter of Pluto, which is Hades in Greek form."

"Hi!" Hazel said, waving at the camera.

"Alright, folks," Emily continued. "Today's episode will be a very special one. Not only will we interview her, but she'll actually try out the Coliseum."

"Really?" Hazel asked. "I'm not sure whether to be scared or excited."

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine," Linda told her.

"First question," Emily said. "How is your half-brother, Nico Di Angelo?"

"Well, he's been…captured," Hazel said, sounding like she was trying hard not cry.

"Oh," Emily said. She never knew about this. Why didn't she ask Chiron before? "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure you'll save him."

"Next question," Linda said. "How was your life back in the 1940's? Do you like this life or your past life?" Emily was impressed. Linda actually asked a good question.

"I would say I like this life better. Of course, I miss my mother, but I'm glad I'm here right now. I want to help rid the world from Gaea's evil. If Gaea rises, then we're all in big trouble," Hazel explained.

"My life in the past wasn't good. People picked on me because of my mother. You see, my mother had a special gift from Pluto that made her really rich. Precious gemstones would always appear. She made loads of money. The problem was, whatever she sold was cursed. Eventually, everyone thought that she was a witch and people treated me horribly."

"That was rough," Emily said. "In the demigod world, nothing good ever comes without a price. Well, at least your life now is good. Last question, because I want you to do something fun. What do you love to do?"

"Oh, that's easy. I love horses. I love to ride them and I have a horse named Arion," she replied.

"You have _the _Arion?" Emily asked, surprised. Hazel nodded. "That's so cool."

"Who is Arion?" Linda asked, confused.

"Arion is an immortal horse. It's the son of Ceres and Neptune. In Greek, that's Poseidon and Demeter," Emily explained to Linda. "The important thing to know is that Arion is wicked fast. He's the fastest horse on the planet. He can even run on water!"

"Wow," Linda said. "That's amazing."

"How did you get Arion?" Emily asked.

"He was captured by the Amazons; they're a group of female warriors. I rescued him during a quest I was on with Percy and Frank," Hazel replied.

"Alright, now that we're done with the questions, it's time for your challenge," Emily said. "Are you ready Hazel?"

Hazel seemed hesitant but she said, "I'm ready. Bring it on."

* * *

Hazel Levesque stood in the middle of the Coliseum waiting for her challenge to start.

She couldn't believe that she was in Rome, Italy, let alone the Coliseum. She waited anxiously for the challenge. She wanted to get it over with. Frank and Leo were waiting for her. Hazel knew that they can't stay long without fighting each other. She had to get back to them –fast.

"Attention, Hazel!" she heard Emily's voice from above. She was on the bleachers along with everyone else with a megaphone. "You'll be battling a…Minotaur!"

As if on cue, the door at the far end of the Coliseum opened up. A Minotaur walked into the field.

It was the most hideous creature Hazel has ever seen. Anyone would have mistaken it for a gigantic wrestler except for the fact that it was a bull. It had glowing red eyes and was carrying a humongous axe.

_Great, I have to fight a creature I've only read about. Why did I agree to this in the first place?_

Hazel took out her cavalry sword called, spathaậ€. She was about to run up to it when she noticed something. The monster hadn't moved the whole time. It looked like it had really bad eye sight and it relied on sound.

Hazel decided to move slowly so it wouldn't sense her. She slowly moved closer and closer taking one step at a time.

As she walked slowly towards the beast, she accidently stepped on a branch. The Minotaur heard the sound and charged towards her.

Hazel stood there waiting for the right moment to swing her sword at him. Unfortunately, she missed by a couple of inches. The Minotaur took his ax and swung it at her. Hazel ducked.

Hazel swung her sword once again. This time she hit him in the arm. Blood trickled down his arm, but the Minotaur wasn't affected. He didn't disintegrate.

She was surprised. The monster was supposed to disintegrate, but it didn't.

_It must have a weakness, but where? _She thought.

She tried swinging the sword in multiple places. She tried his head (but the monster was too tall, so instead it hit his neck), his legs, even his stomach. Nothing worked. All that happened from her attacks were small cuts.

Hazel ran a couple feet away and stood still. She was exhausted. She placed her hand on her forehead and felt the sweat. It was sweltering day, not a good day to fight a monster.

The Minotaur lost track of where Hazel was and tried to smell her presence. Apparently, monsters were able to track demigod because of their smell. It wouldn't be long until the Minotaur found Hazel.

She looked closely at the Minotaur. She hoped that she would remember what she learned at Camp Jupiter. She noticed that the Minotaur never carried the ax under his arm. The ax never came in contact with the rib cage.

Hazel smiled. She figured out where the creature's weakness was. She tried the same tactic as before. She walked closely, and this time she made sure she didn't step on anything that made a sound.

As soon as she was within range, she walked behind the Minotaur. She raised her sword and plunged it into the side right under his rib cage. The Minotaur furiously roared and started to disintegrate like crumbling sand.

Hazel was relieved. She managed to kill a monster that she never seen in her life.

She walked back towards the stairs and went to the bleachers to meet the others.

* * *

Emily was impressed. This turned out better than she expected.

Bob taped the entire fight live, and Emily and Linda commented on Hazel's skills.

Once Hazel came up to the bleachers, Emily gave her a high-five.

"Great job!" Emily told her. "That was great! I loved how you didn't just beat him easily. It took a while for you to figure out its weakness."

"Thank you," Hazel said, out of breath. "Are we done yet? I have to go back to Leo and Frank."

"Yes, we're done," Emily said. "It was great having you here."

"Thanks, this was actually fun," Hazel admitted.

"Good luck on your quest," Emily said. She then turned to the camera and said, "Well folks? What did you think of today's episode? Make sure to comment on our blog on the _Hermes Action News _website. We love to hear feedback. Come back next time for the next installment of Emily's Interview show!"

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed Hazel's interview and her challange. :) Don't forget to review!**

**Would you rather...**

**1. Be at Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-blood?**

**2. Get lost in the Labyrinth or the Sea of Monsters?**

**3. Die in the hands of a god or a monster?**

**4. Fight a Cyclops or a Hydra?**


End file.
